


It's ok, let me take care of it.

by BigenderBubblepop



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, I just love Bedivere, Riding, Ritsuka on top, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderBubblepop/pseuds/BigenderBubblepop
Summary: Ritsuka is tired of Bedivere not acting on his feelings. She takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 11





	It's ok, let me take care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i barely proofread this, sorry

Ritsuka took a deep breath before knocking on Bedivere's door, having already decided what she would do when he opened it. She loved him so much, but she was sick of this. He wanted her, that much was obvious. The feeling was mutual. But he never acted on his feelings, no matter how apparent they were. *That will end tonight,* Ritsuka thought as the door slid open.

"Good evening, Ritsuka," Bedivere smiled. "I did not expect a visit from you this late, but come in. Would you like me to prepare some tea for you?"

"That won't be necessary," Ritsuka said as she stepped into the room and sat down a bit too nervously on the bed. "Come here. There's something I'd like to talk to you about. Nothing bad," she added, crossing her legs. Bedivere obeyed, sitting down beside her.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. Ritsuka took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You know there's only one thing a lady would come to a man's room for this late," she said.

"I'm afraid I-- oh." Realization hit Bedivere halfway through his sentence.

"Bedivere, I've been thinking about our relationship, and if you're ready, I'd like to take it to the next level. It's completely fine if you don't want to, though!" Ritsuka added hastily. "Don't feel obligated to say yes to anything you don't want to do." Bedivere's face reddened as he processed.

"W-Well. To be honest, I have very little experience, so I was afraid to act on my feelings," he said slowly. "And I was worried of coming off as... pushy. But now, knowing you want it, I am more than happy to take care of you."

"You're sure you want this?" Ritsuka asked again. "I know how you get sometimes."

"Ritsuka, I truly do. I only worry that I will not be a satisfactory partner," Bedivere confessed.

"If you're worried about that, why don't you let me take the lead?" Ritsuka proposed. "I've got some experience, after all. I'll make sure we both get what we need." Bedivere nodded. Ritsuka smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Now get those clothes off of you. And quickly, I've waited for this too long." Somewhat surprised by Ritsuka's newfound forwardness, Bedivere complied, hastening to pull off his shirt. Ritsuka followed suit until they were both nude. Realizing his lover wasn’t wearing a thing, Bedivere instinctively looked away, causing her to laugh.

“Always the gentleman, aren't you?” she crooned, placing her hand on the side of Bedivere's face and gently guiding his gaze back to her.

“My apologies, Ritsuka, I’m just... not used to this,” Bedivere said sheepishly. 

“Don't worry about it,” Ritsuka reassured, her hands trailing down Bedivere's chest and stomach before finally reaching his cock. She gave it a few experimental strokes, smirking as Bedivere gasped slightly.

“Getting this flustered just from a bit of touching... You really are inexperienced, aren't you?” Ritsuka teased gently as she continued her motions. “Don't tell me you haven't even done this yourself.”

“I, I have,” Bedivere admitted. “Just not often.”

“You must have a lot of pent up energy, huh? No wonder you're getting hard so easily,” Ritsuka commented, using her free hand to gently pull Bedivere's hair out of its twin ponytails. “Don't worry, though. I’ll make sure all that gets taken care of tonight.”

“I appreciate that, but you- you should worry about your own satisfaction first,” Bedivere said. “I ought to take care of you tonight.” Ritsuka shook her head.

“Enough with that attitude. Tonight is for both of us, OK?” she said firmly. “But if you really want to please me... Lie down and let me sit on your face,” she instructed, kissing Bedivere on the forehead. Blushing, he did as she asked, allowing her to take her position.

“Okay, here we go,” Ritsuka said quietly, lowering herself slowly. Bedivere reached up his hands to her hips, holding her in place as he tentatively started to tend to her. 

He was slow and hesitant with his tongue at first, but quickly caught on. Ritsuka moaned softly, stroking his hair as he became more confident.

“Oh, Bedi- No more, no more,” she said after a little while, pulling away from him. “You are really doing something to me, sweetheart. And to think we haven't even reached the main event!”

“I'm just glad I’ve been able to- Bwah?!” Bedivere couldn't suppress a groan as Ritsuka swiftly took his entire length in one go.

“Ah, that was a bit too quick- I’m sorry, dear, just a moment,” she said breathlessly. “Truth is, I’ve never ridden someone so, uh, so big.”

“Surely it's not that impressive,” Bedivere wondered.

“It is. Trust me, I’ve seen my fair share of dicks,” Ritsuka admitted. “But don't worry about that. Don't worry about anything. Just focus on me right now.” With that, she started to move, taking Bedivere's hand in her own.

She wasn't lying when she said she'd never ridden someone so big. It was like Bedivere's cock was made exactly for her; it fit inside of her perfectly, stretching her insides just the right amount. And she made sure he knew it, even if it made his face turn bright red.

“Ehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed,” Ritsuka smiled. “No, don't look away. Your eyes are so gorgeous,” she complimented. 

Bedivere turned his head back to look at her. Something about the way he looked made Ritsuka’s heart skip a beat. His hair down, his eyes looking at her, so trusting... It was like Ritsuka was falling in love with him all over again. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, not stopping her movements. 

“Mmh, Ritsuka, I’m going to-” Bedivere said haltingly.

“Me too, babe, me too,” Ritsuka panted. “Oh, god, you make me feel so good~” she whined, picking up the pace as her orgasm approached faster and faster.

It was Bedivere that came first. The combination of his adorable groans and his semen filling her womb ensured that Ritsuka followed soon after, sighing in relief as her pent-up frustrations released. The two clung to each other in the aftermath of their orgasms, neither of them wanting the moment to end. After a minute that felt like forever, yet wasn't long enough, Bedivere managed to switch their positions, pulling out of Ritsuka and leaving her for a moment. In her post-orgasm glow, Ritsuka was only faintly aware of Bedivere cleaning up the mess, whining softly as the wet cloth passed over her sensitive folds.

“Did you get what you hoped for?” Bedivere asked after a moment.

“Absolutely,” Ritsuka smiled.


End file.
